


【豆眼】COLOR

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【豆眼】COLOR

他们在电台做过情侣之间的反串表演，宋旻浩模仿小女生的娇嗔软语信手拈来，现在他又把这个天赋技能用在的床笫之间。“你弄给我看好不好？”

“别……”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是金秦禹人还是老实巴交的窝在宋旻浩的怀里，任由急切的大力揉搓摩擦身体。 

这个时候听话停手才是真正的不解风情，宋旻浩在男人的颈窝细细地吻着，手上的动作却强势至极，他拉着金秦禹的手来到已经微微抬头的性器，小麦色包裹羊脂白挑逗着肉红色，在他敏感的龟头按摩打转，鲜明的颜色对比刺激眼球，耳边的鼻息声音敲击耳膜，电视上还放着那部用来当背景音乐的爱情电影，金秦禹莫名感尝到被钉在柱子上任人观赏的羞耻感。 

他出自本能地躲，逃避情欲的方法笨拙生涩，缓缓挪腰向后退，谁知这段后退的距离却是宋旻浩留给他仅存的撤离空间，这次他完全感觉得到宋旻浩的东西有多硬，胀得多大了，抵在后背上，热度像要烫穿这层薄布般。 

前戏的爱抚虽然生疏了些，但是也算水到渠成，欲随心起，金秦禹维持跨坐的姿势，背对宋旻浩，无比羞耻地感受到自己的穴口被撑开，粗壮的棒身一寸寸推入，穴里的润滑剂和肠液被挤出来，沿着光滑的肉柱流下去，薄薄一层嫩皮严丝合缝地咬住棒身，一点缝隙都没留。 

金秦禹不喜欢这个姿势，但是宋旻浩好像一时半会停不下来似的，男人被撞得腰肢酸软，只能随着火热的进出喘叫，更像是挠到了痒痒的小动物，从鼻腔里撒娇般惬意哼哼。 

宋旻浩为了听清他的声音，抓来遥控器关掉电视，大屏的液晶电视变成了黑屏，冷静地映射出复古装潢的房间内一片肉欲蒸腾的景象。金秦禹一瞬不瞬地盯着那面液晶显示屏，觉得自己的魂魄快要随着烧的最旺盛的夕阳蒸出身体。 

宋旻浩突然感觉到自己的肉棒根部被一个小小的力气握住，金秦禹正好回头看他，他额发凌乱，双颊浮着一层艳丽的霞色，语气里藏不住的委屈。 

“不要这个姿势，我不想背对着你。” 

宋旻浩脸上的笑意此刻无限放大，两只手十足悠闲地拄在身后，以他为主宰的情事仿佛激起了骨子里的痞性，“那哥自己来。” 

金秦禹抿着嘴唇，颤悠悠地抬腰，让在他体内逞凶的性器滑出，一片静谧中，声音清晰到淫靡。 

他快恨死了，如果此刻电视上还放着电影，他就不会陷入如此窘境，不过很快他就没有那个精力思考什么分寸羞耻了，蚀骨的淫意像毒蛇一样在血管乱窜，留下潮湿的黏意带起致命的痒，金秦禹颤颤巍巍地转了个身，双腿分开，以一种极端淫乱而耻辱的姿势，扶着那根粗长的物什，缓缓蹲坐了下去。 

坐到最底部时候，二人几乎是同时发出喟叹，青年也同一时刻迫不及待地开始征伐。 

宋旻浩两只手揉上金秦禹的两片臀瓣，他顺着流畅的背部线条柔和肩胛骨，能辨明他背上每颗痣的位置，也能看见自己一会出现又一会埋入消失的性器。 

抬眼间，碰巧发现了一个有意思的视线。他们二人行淫时抵死缠绵的样子如实映在屏幕上，背对着电视的白皙身体能看清个轮廓，正一耸一耸地吞吐他的肉物。 

“秦禹哥的电视真好啊，能看见我们。” 

“你闭嘴啊。”金秦禹抱紧他，喘的甚至开始抽噎，像一只被逼红眼的兔子。 

“想看看你的样子吗？很漂亮。” 

“不想！不行……” 

“哥！放松点，别缠得太紧……”男人过分激动下身收紧，金秦禹疯，宋旻浩也要跟着他一起魔疯。 

“啊……别！太深了……”猝不及防被人抱起来，金秦禹的大腿下意识缠住青年的腰，性器由于体位的缘故探索到了难以想象的深处，上下的颠簸来回碾磨，带起一片粘腻情色的水声。 

“别怕，我想让你看看你的样子。” 

好不容易到了浴室，宋旻浩背对着镜子，让金秦禹隔着他的肩膀看自己的表情。 

然而现在除了两人结合的部位还留着火烧一样的麻痒，金秦禹身上其他地方都没有知觉，他所见所感都只能依附于对面的镜子，只有看到宋旻浩在镜子里对他如何行凶行淫，他的身体才后知后觉跟着反应。 

金秦禹眯着眼，视线虚晃，眼尾一片湿漉漉的潮红，舌尖隐约探出来，像是想方便汲取氧气。他这个职业，自然知道自己做什么表情最好看，但是他绝不想因为这种陌生的痴态被夸赞。 

慌乱之际，他看到宋旻浩肩胛处的纹身。 

行为端正，头脑清醒。 

金秦禹知道那是用来鞭策宋旻浩自己的，但是如今看来却像个莫大的嘲讽。 

“我把你拍下来好不好，放在我的工作室里，这样我不在家的时候也可以，幻想着抱你，冲你自慰。好不好啊，哥。” 青年故意将腔调压的软糯含混，不复平时的低沉，尾音延伸出无限撒娇恳求，羽毛似的骚动金秦禹的耳朵与心尖，如果不是他前后摆着腰的粗暴动作，金秦禹真的要因为宋旻浩的撒娇麻掉半边身子。 

“不行，不要…啊啊……”或温柔或粗暴的动作总是能勾起金秦禹的欲望，让他全身心投入到欢爱的愉悦中，理智与矜持都被快感的电流电的焦毁成灰，直到某个节点，抽送的节奏陡然变化，他们二人的气息低喘都变了频率。 

金秦禹最后还是无法自控地哭了出来，一股热液喷出，股缝全是青年的东西。 

“别哭。”青年吻掉金秦禹的眼泪，说不清的温存柔软。 

“你混账……”濡湿的睫毛被青年吻得一团糟，金秦禹边哭边骂。 

“嗯。” 


End file.
